


Unexpected Fuss

by Wishful86



Series: Tales of the Unexpected [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, M/M, No Angst, Prob the fluffiest I've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful86/pseuds/Wishful86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert is not fine. Charity and Chas will sort him out though.</p>
<p>Bit of a fluffy one for us all. Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Fuss

Robert’s cough entered the room before he did. It was thick and chesty.

“Someone doesn't sound too clever,” Chas commented.

Robert shrugged “It’s just a cold.” He coughed again, his eyes watering. 

“Hmmm,” Chas frowned, “Just”

Even Charity gave him the once over, “Seriously, you don't look too good.”

Robert shook his head, “I'm fine.” He sneezed.

“Quick. Someone call the Oxford Dictionary,” Charity stated.

Robert dug a tissue from his pocket, “What?”

Charity gestured at him, “Well, it seems there is a new definition for ‘fine'.”

“Oh ha ha,” Robert scoffed as he sunk heavily down into a seat at the table.

Chas rolled her eyes, “You are not fine. You've got a kind of sweaty sheen about you.”

“You really know how to make a person feel good,” Robert muttered blowing his nose.

Chas stood up, “I do, as it happens.” She opened a cupboard and reached inside, “Now do you want to do the steam thing or a Lemsip first?”

Robert frowned, “What?”

“Vicks or Lemsip?” Chas asked, holding up the two products.

“I don’t follow,” Robert's brain felt fuzzy.

Charity snorted and pointed at him with her thumb, “I think we've found the perfect definition of stupid.”

Chas ignored her, “Look, Robert- do you want the steaming hot cup of lemon stuff or a bowl of steaming stinky stuff?”

There was no answer. Robert just looked confused. Charity sighed, “Oh give him the Lemsip. Vicks will stink the whole place out.”

“Fair point,” Chas nodded. She set about making the Lemsip, “I once put the bowl in the dishwasher after Vicks. Yeah, I regretted that decision. Everything stank.” She suddenly stopped her task and turned to Robert, “You've not had any paracetamol today have you?”

Robert blinked and sniffed, “What? Oh erm...no.”

“Good,” Chas carried on stirring in the powder.

“They have paracetamol in them?” Charity asked surprised.

“These ones do,” Chas chucked over the packet.

Charity read it, “I've probably overdosed thousands of times then.” She put the packet down on the table and shrugged, “Oops.”

Robert sighed, “I only came back for some paperwork.” He made to stand, “I should get go-“

Charity pulled him down forcefully, “Sit down.”

Robert groaned and rubbed his head. Chas sighed, “Charity- he isn’t well.”

“I know, that’s why I stopped him from leaving,” Charity stated obviously.

"Will you two stop fussing?” Robert said and he made to stand again, “I'm fine.”

This time Chas pushed him down. Charity scoffed, “Oh so it’s OK for you to do it?”

“Would you both please stop,” Robert half-heartedly protested as he tried to focus.

Chas put a hand on his shoulder, “No, you need to stop.” She shoved a cup in his hands, “Here. Drink this.”

Robert stared at the cup and considered his options. Or he tried. He found his brain was not even up to that so he mumbled thanks and took a sip of the liquid before placing it on the table. It was far too hot yet.

Chas nodded her approval and sat down again, “Now, I would plonk down in bed and not the sofa cos Liv and Noah will be in soon.”

Robert looked at her, “Plonk down?”

Charity cut in, “You're not staying down here. I don’t wanna catch anything.”

Chas pointed at her, “Good point.” She pushed Robert’s shoulder gently, “To bed with you.”

“Eh?” Robert glanced between them. 

“Being ill really does make you thick,” Charity told him, “Go. To. Bed.”

“Charity, give him a break,” Chas said, rubbing Robert's back as he once again started coughing. She waited until he had finished, “You go up to bed, love, and get some rest. I'll tell Aaron when he gets in.”

Robert found he didn’t have the energy to argue. Nor did he want to really. It felt nice having Chas look out for him. He picked up his cup and stood, saying thanks in the process.

“Give us a shout if you need anything,” Chas said warmly.

Sometimes Robert couldn’t believe how much things had changed. He nodded at the two women before treading up the stairs and even though he felt rough, he also felt cared for and that made him smile. 

...

“Hey,” Aaron whispered, sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

“Hey,” Robert said back, turning to look at him with a smile.

Aaron smiled back, “You feeling better?”

Robert took stock of himself, “Yeah. A bit.”

Aaron ran a hand down Robert’s arm, “Can I get you anything?”

Robert shook his head and pushed himself into a sitting position, “No, I think, I'm good.”

Aaron nodded and shifted so he was sitting shoulder to shoulder with Robert on the bed, “Think you could eat?”

Robert shrugged, “Your mum brought soup up before.”

“Yeah and she said you didn’t touch it?”

“I tried,” Robert grimaced. 

Aaron touched the older man’s leg, “How about toast?”

Robert grinned. An odd sparkle in his eye. 

Aaron frowned, “What?”

“I love your family.”

Aaron narrowed his eyes, “Are you sure you’re OK?”

Robert snorted and lent in to kiss Aaron gently, “I am great.” Unfortunately as he lent back, he sneezed. 

Aaron recoiled, “Oh. Nice. Thanks for that.”

“Sorry,” Robert pouted, annoyed with himself.

Aaron shook his head fondly, kissed Robert's forehead and then pushed himself up off the bed, “I’ll get that toast.”  
...


End file.
